A Heroes Tale
by TheOddOne453
Summary: One day after returning home from school Luan got into an accident and now she has became the new superhero of Royal Woods.
1. Humble beginnings

**A/N: Please keep in mind that this is the first fanfiction that I have ever wrote so it might have spelling and grammar mistakes but I will try to continue this new series as much as possible. Since this is my first fanfiction I might not have captured the characters since I find making puns hard and I ain't smart enough to make the correct dialogue for Lisa so please don't hate me for messing up on your favorite character. I will try to continue this series as much as possible and if a lot of people like this then I will branch out and make other story's other then The Loud House. Cover art was drawn by me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House so please don't sue me and don't sue me for making a 'Loud House superhero story' since I have seen a few of those stories already made. There is no lemons in this fanfic, there will be blood and swearing but again NO LEMON.**

Superheroes. Beings with amazing powers that go around to help people in there time of need who are loved by many, despite that they only exist in things like comic books and movies. I'm here to tell you about how my life turned it to the way it is now, my name is Luan Loud and this is my story how I became the the hero of Royal Woods.

Royal Woods, Michigan. A small town that has grown into a family friendly place but at some point crime has started to grow more and more to the point were the police can't stop it all. It was a Friday afternoon where a kid is walking home from a long day of school. The girl's name is Luan Loud and she is considered 'the joker' of the family, sure her jokes are a hit and miss but it don't bother her in the slightest. She is a fourteen year old girl that has brown hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie and braces on her teeth. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears pink gag flower on her shirt that can squirt out any liquid, like water(Luan's own personal design). Despite what others think she is pretty smart, not as smart as her sister Lisa but pretty smart. Not a lot of people know that most of the props and gags that she used were hand made from scratch which gives her pride when she uses them. One of her greatest invention she has made was her 'laugh cameras' that she put in her siblings rooms hoping that she can get funny recordings of her siblings for her website. Right now she is trying to come up with some new jokes as she is walking back home.

"Hmmmm... What do elves learn in school? The elf-abet hahaha." she said.

She continues to think up of more jokes until she has finally made it home. As she reached the door she already heard two members of her family start to argue about something but couldn't hear it clearly. It's not a surprise since the house is called 'The Loud House' for a reason and since the house members consists of TEN girls and ONE boy it's really hard to just get some piece and quiet. 'But I don't mind it.' she thought. She loves all of her family equally and can never really hate her family, she can't even hate his brother when he messes up from time to time.

As she walks into the house she see's her only brother Lincoln angrily walking down the steps with her younger sister Lisa following him. Lincoln is a thin eleven year old boy with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red strip. Just recently him and Ronnie had a falling out leading to 'taking a break' as Ronnie put it, Lincoln hasn't been the same since then. The whole family tried to help him, even Lori ask her boyfriend Bobby who was related to Ronnie to get them together again but Ronnie is to stubborn to say yes. Everyone else has also tried to help him but Lincoln just pushes them all away and gets moody over every little thing. Lincoln grabs the doorknob trying to leave but Lisa stops him, while all of this is happening none of them noticing Luan standing to the side.

"Please Lincoln my new invention needs a test subject and if you help me this could revolutionize science as we know it!' Lisa plead, hoping to change his mind. Despite Lisa is 4 years old she is super smart, so smart that she's won a Noble Prize and is a Professor for a college which is insane to say the least. Lisa has short shaggy brown hair and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. No one really understands how Lisa got this smart at such a young age but what tips people of is her personality, she acts like a adult scientist. 'Sometimes I think that she cares more about her experiments then her own family.' Luan thought as she continue to watch the fight without being noticed.

"No! For once in my life I would like to not get annoyed and bothered by you girls, besides I'm going to ride my bike around the park with Clyde so if you want someone else to do your little science project get someone else!" Lincoln exclaimed as he slams the door with a loud thud. After that the house was so quiet that you can even hear a pin drop which is weird since usually the house is noisy. 'I guess that everyone has there off days when you think about it.'

Despite that Luan loves to be the center of attention (her being a comedian and all) she started to feel really awkward being the odd loud out. Before she could get to the stairs her sister Lisa got a twinkle in her eye as she stares at her older sister now just realizing that she was present.

"Hello older sibling." she said with a big grin on her four year old face. "Would you mind helping me test out my latest creation?"

Luan thought for a minute. "That depends, what I'm I gonna get out of this?" she asked.

Lisa paused to think about what her sister said until she said in a depressed tone "If you test out my invention then I will listen to all of your comical tales all day." 'The sacrifice will be worth it, just stay strong'.

"What?"

"Sigh.. I will listen to your jokes all day if you help me."

'Wait... did she say ALL DAY, oh this is going to be good.' Luan thought.

"All right Lisa I will do it, but remember to not give me the 'cold shoulder' when we're done." Luan joked.

"Fine fine lets just get this experiment over and done with." Lisa said as she leads Luan to her room. When the duo made it to Lisa's room Luan instantly noticed her youngest sister Lily way playing with a purple ball that there mom just got her two days ago. Lily giggled when she saw that her big sister has come to see her and went back to playing with her ball. Lily is very small considering that she is fifteen months old, wears a diaper, has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. In the middle of Lisa's room was some weird machine that looks like a big flatscreen TV with some laser gun at the top.

Luan turns to Lisa "So what do I have to do sis?" she says.

"Just stand in front of the machine and leave the rest to me." she said as she walked towards a control board. Luan shrugs and did what she was told, Lisa then pressed buttons in a specific order to which the laser started to build up energy.

"Hey Lisa I forgot to ask will this hur-" then it all got dark.

 **There is the first chapter and I hope that you all are looking forward to the next chapter which will come soon.**


	2. Trip to cyberspace

**Alright here is chapter two and I hope you like it, more will be on the way. It takes sometime to think about how I'm going to put this story down on paper. One last thing, I do have cover art that I made for this fanfic but for some reason I can't put it up or even upload it so until I can figure out how it works you just have to wait for it.**

*Previously in the last chapter:

Luan turns to Lisa "So what do I have to do sis?" she says.

"Just stand in front of the machine and leave the rest to me." she said as she walked towards a control board. Luan shrugs and did what she was told, Lisa then pressed buttons in a specific order to which the laser started to build up energy.

"Hey Lisa I forgot to ask will this hur-" then it all got dark.*

'Ugh...my head, what happened?' Luan struggled to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was getting zapped by Lisa's laser when she promised to help Lisa out with her project. After what felt like for ever she finally got her eyes opened and she gasped when she saw her new surroundings, she felt like she was staring at the light blue sky but if it was made up of pixels scattered around. She also noticed that where ever she is there is no way out, it is like being stuck in a endless void devoted of life. Luan soon after noticed that she was floating in the air, doing what anyone would do in there situation she screamed in terror. After screaming for a good few minutes she realizes that she isn't going to end up as a red splat on the floor (yes I know that's dark) and realizes that she is floating, like she was Superman 'Wow Lisa you really out did yourself'. All around Luan are big icons and pictures on pretty much everything from Google to eBay to pictures of computers that have people's names on them, there are even pictures of older model computer. Luan then had a idea and wanted to see what would happen, she concentrated and she felt herself move. 'I can fly!?' she thought as she continued to fly giving her a addictive feeling that she wished that could last forever.

"This feels like when I tell a joke and get someone to laugh. This feels like when I make people smile. This feels like I'm spending time with my family, making them smile and laugh." As Luan was both amazed by this great feeling she is experiencing and staring in amazement at how amazing this place was she was eventually interrupted by a familiar monotone voice, snapped her out of it.

"Luan, elder sibling, can you hear me?" Luan instantly knew who was talking to her 'Wait that sounds like Lisa'. "Yes Lisa I'm okay but we're am I, actually when you think about it this place looks like one big computer screen." Lisa smirked "Excellent deduction elder sibling, as our older siblings say 'you are right on the money' considering the circumstances."

"Wait, am I really in a computer Lisa, I mean sure that this invention can 'mega bite' all of your other inventions in the dust but I still don't understand how this will 'revolutionize science'.

"You see Luan my invention can not just put you in a computer but it can allow a person to both physically be and travel into any computer to collect information on anything from other computers, website, or apps. This invention of mine will help the government gather up information on our enemies and can plant viruses into any machine, stoping people like terrorists in there tracks, when this test is successful I will gain another Nobel Prize for sure." Lisa lisps. That's Lisa for you, always praising her work in hoping to help mankind in her own mad scientist like way. "Wow I I hope that the others won't miss me one 'bit' hahaha." she joked.

Lisa groaned in annoyance "Look Luan what I want you to do is go around and pick up information that would be important, and don't worry about anything, as long as you follow my directions this will be over smoothly."

"I kinda wish I brought my bathing suit and Lynn's surfboard if I had known that I be 'surfing the web' hahaha."

Lisa pinched her nose in annoyance and took a deep breath "Luan, this is probably the most important thing I will ever ask you so please take this seriously." Lisa exclaimed. Luan realized the importance of what her little sister is trying to do so she nod her head "Okay Lisa just tell me were to go."

"Excellent! Now just go straight and I tell you when to stop" Lisa was so excited that she didn't noticed that her younger sister Lily threw her toy ball towards Lisa's machine. Lisa gasped and closed her eyes expecting that her machine will blow up but to her luck Lily's ball only hit the wall behind her machine. "That was to close." she sighed in relief to know that her machine was not damaged, but when she looked at her wall were the ball hit she saw that the shelf were her chemicals laid are staring to toppling over, more specifically towards her machine.

"Oh crap." She swore, the chemicals toppled over and hit the machine short circuiting it. While Luan was flying in the direction where she was told some mysterious forced pushed her off corse, now she was flying out of control into something. That something looked to be a white pixel monster with white pixel tentacles, Luan instantly knew that it was bad news and tried to swim in the other direction but it was to late. She hit the pixel creature full force and before she can get away the creature attacked her, some how the creature got inside Luan and before she new it she felt something. Pain. She screamed in agony as she starts to glitch out, every once in a while she would turn into a mass of white pixels and every time that happens she screamed in both pain and terror. She didn't know what was worse the great pain she was feeling or how scared she was but she held on but after what felt like a eternity it all stopped. Luan felt so tired right now and tried her best to stay awake but it was to late, she passed out, darkness enveloped her. Little did the jokester know that she fully absorbed the virus.

Meanwhile back in the normal world Lisa is doing everything she can to keep the machine under control while Lily was hiding and crying after hearing that terrifying noise. Lisa was to busy to see and hear what happened to Luan as she continued to try and fix the machine but when she thought that she finally got control again the TV screen on her invention spelled out 'WARNING OVERLOAD'. Lisa knew what was going to happen and with speed rivaling to Lynn she grabbed her younger sister and bolted out the door only to see all her siblings there with worried looks on there face.

Concerned Lincoln asked "Lisa are you okay? What's going on?" Without missing a beat she exclaimed "Everyone take cover!". Without being told twice Lincoln slammed Lisa's door shut and everyone braced themselves for the inevitable.

BOOOOOOOOOM

The explosion rocked the house causing everyone to scream in terror as they huddled together in order to keep calm. The loud explosive noise mixed with the screams of the Loud kids made its way to the streets annoying all of the neighbor's, but the neighbor's brushed it of considering that it's pretty much the norm for the 'Loud House' (see what I did there). When the explosion finally stopped all the kids let out a relieved sigh as they were glad to see that no one was hurt not noticing that one kid was still missing. However before the kids could relax their parents Mr. and Mrs. Loud came running towards there children with worried plastered all over there face. Mrs. Loud/Rita is a 37 year old woman (I can't figure out what the parents ages are so I made it up) who wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She also has big blonde hair, white earrings, wears blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She also wears black low tops. As for Mr. Loud/Lynn Sr. he wears a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. He also has a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top.

As soon as the parents made it to there children that asked at the same time in perfect sync "what is going on?!" Lisa steeped forward an explained "My apologies parental units but Lily spilled some chemicals on my latest project resulting in that explosion you just heard." Both parents look disappointed at their second youngest, sure this sort of thing happens but it shouldn't be this frequent, they are already on a tight budget as it is. With a sign they knew that they can't stop Lisa for doing what she does best but they did promise themselves when all of this was over they will have a talk with their daughter.

Rita stepped forward "Well at least all of you kids are okay and no one got hurt" glad to see everyone okay, as soon as she said that Lisa widened her eyes in realization and started to shake uncontrollably. Everyone notice Lisa was shaking but then something happened that very rarely happens in the Loud house, Lisa started to cry, which is weird since Lisa never expresses any emotion (only on a few occasions). Concerned about his daughter he asked "Lisa what's the matter?" "L-L-L-L-L-L-" she stuttered in fear as she realized how bad she screwed up "you have to speak up honey" her mom took over.

"L-L-L-Luan" now this got her parents curious "What about Luan?" Rita had a bad feeling but is trying to reassure herself that it's nothing. "LUAN WAS STILL IN THERE!?" Lisa screamed as her little water work of tears turned into rushing waterfalls. As soon as she said that everyone instantly felt the same things, worry and fear of the worst, with out missing a beat Lynn Sr. ran past his children and open the door to Lisa's room hoping that his daughter will be alright. As he opened the door he gasped in both surprise and fear, he tried to move his legs but for some reason he couldn't, this act made the kids both scared and curious on why there father is still just standing there. They finally had enough, the kids ran to the door and when the looked inside they there was a collect groups of gasps, wide eyes, trembling bodies, and waterworks, lots of waterworks. Lisa's/Lily's room (yes I know they both share a room) was in ruins, black ash everywhere, furniture destroyed, even the walls had cracks in them, but what really caught everyone's attention was what was in the middle of the room. In the center of the room laid Luan covered in ashes, blood, bruises, cuts, and little pieces of shrapnel pultruding out of her body. As soon as everyone noticed the body the all screamed with teary eyes the exact same thing.

"Luan!?"

 **That is the end of this chapter I hoped you all liked it and again more will be on the way.**


	3. Wake up call

**Sorry if it took so long to make this chapter, I had things to do but don't worry I'm not abandoning this story and I will try to make more chapters more frequently. I finally got the cover art set up, yes it was hand drawn by me. There will be a page were I discuss Luan's powers and I want people to comment on what name I should come up with for, so please any input will help me weather it be positive or negative.**

*Previously:

Lisa's/Lily's room was in ruins, black ash everywhere, furniture destroyed, even the walls had cracks in them, but what really caught everyone's attention was what was in the middle of the room. In the center of the room laid Luan covered in ashes, blood, bruises, cuts, and little pieces of shrapnel pultruding out of her body. As soon as everyone noticed the body the all screamed with teary eyes the exact same thing.

"Luan!?"*

'Beep'

'Ugh... my head.'

'Beep'

'Where am I.'

'Beep'

'Okay that beep is starting to get annoying real quick.'

Luan slowly manage to to open her eyes but everything has turned out blurry so she decided to wait until her vision came back, she was patient enough to wait. Her patients had finally rewarded her and now she could see her surroundings, which confused her even more. She found herself in a generic hospital room with white walls, checker board pattern floor, one single bed in the middle of the room (the bed she is currently occupied in), and white cabinet that have doctor things like rubbing alcohol and files. She noticed that instead of her normal clothes she was wearing a turquoise hospital gown, she was going to question what was going on until a noise broke her concentration.

'Beep'

"Okay I swear if I her that annoying beep again I will go ape shit!" Luan swore still cranky from being woken up, the young comedian looked around to try to find the source of the noise until she saw the heart monitor on her right. After knowing it was just the heart monitor making the noise she started to calm down, as Luan continued to look at the heart monitor she noticed that there was a IV bag next to it. Now noticing the IV bag on her right she looked and saw that the IV was injected to her right arm, she would have freaked out by know about that there was a needle inside her but she still had questions that she wanted answers to.

'Why am I here? What happened to me? What is even going on right now?' As Luan was talking to herself the door in her room slowly opened and out came a nurse reading a folder, not noticing her. The nurse looked just as generic as the room she was in, she was wearing a generic nurses outfit with white flats. She seem to be in her mid-thirties and has chocolate brown hair, the one thing that made her look unique was the cute little mole on her left cheek. The nurse walked to the cabinet area on the right of the room and finally put the folder down, when the nurse turned she noticed the now awakened prankster. What caught Luan off guard was how the nurses was acting, the nurse was petrified and had big bug eyes to match.

'What's with that look? It looks like she just saw Jesus Christ preform a miracle'. The nurses bug eyes were really something to behold, hell it took all of Luan's will to not laugh her ass off at the nurses misfortune, she has some restraint after all. Finally the nurse returned back to reality and slowly approached the young joker still with a little bit of disbelief in her eyes.

"When did you wake up?" Luan thought for a moment before replying "Not to long actually, maybe two minutes ago, but I want to ask where am I?" she asked.

After hearing that the nurse has calmed down. "Well you are in Royal Woods Hospital sweetie." Luan was still puzzled on why she was still here so she asked "Why am I here?"

"Well from what I was told there was a explosion in your house and you were the only one that got hit from the blast." After hearing what the nurse said a flood of images and memories can back, she remembered everything.

Coming home. Agreeing to Lisa's experiment. Going into the Internet itself. The Pain.

Luan instantly got worried about her siblings so she asked the nurse "Is my family okay?" hoping that her family was okay. The nurse smiled. "No... only you got hurt, your family is fine." That instantly calmed Luan down knowing her family was fine and safe, content after hearing the information she thought at how worried her family was. "Can I see my family please? Can I tell them that I'm okay?" she pleaded "Of course sweetie, is there anything else I can get you?" Luan thought for a moment until she realized how dry her throat was. "Can I get a glass of water?" "Of course." The nurse smiled as she left leaving the joker to her thoughts. She thought about that 'thing' she saw in cyberspace, the pain she felt as that 'thing' was inside her, all she could think about was that monster and the pain. Luan's thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room was opened and three people came in which was her sister Luna, the nurse from before (with a glass of water in hand), and a doctor.

Luna is a 15 year old rock star that has short brown hair styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eye shadow. She also wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid lavender skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists, a choker around her neck, and paperclip earrings. As for the doctor he seems pretty generic (just like the nurse) since he is wearing a white lab coat, stethoscope around his neck, a and Popsicle sticks with cue tips on his breast pocket. He looks to be in his fifties and has white hair like her brother Lincoln, he also has a couple of wrinkles on his face.

Before Luan could even blink Luna ran and hugged her younger sister with the grip of a python, without a second thought the young jokester hugged her sister back. After a good long minute of hugging they broke up and just stared at each other, Luan noticed that her older sisters eyes are red and puffy, no doubt that her older sister was crying. Luan and Luna's relationship was a strong one to say the least. Many don't know that Luan and Luna are really close and not just considering that there roommates.

"Luan!? It's so good to see that your okay, everyone misses you so much and we all missed you." Luan couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry Luna, I feel fine, actually I'm feeling...better?" Now the jokester was confused, she was in so much pain before and now she feels better then ever.

"Hey doc, why do I feel better so quickly, I mean I was in caught in a explosion shouldn't I be in a full body cast?" "Oh...I see the confusion, but for some reason your body has healed up rather quickly considering you only have been here for 3 days." The doctor replied. "Wait...I've been here for three days? How did I fall asleep for three days." Before the doctor could say anything Luna stepped in "You were in a coma Luan, we all thought the worst, that you would never wake up."

When Luan heard this she was terrified, she could have been asleep for the rest of her life, there was a chance that she could have never woken up. Never able to see her family again. This almost made her cry but she held it in knowing that everything will be all right. As her family crossed her mined she had to ask how everyone was doing.

"How's everyone?" Luna smiled. "Everyone is holding up alright but Lisa isn't doing so well. She though she killed you, hell she rarely leaves her room and she doesn't even say a word to anyone. I'm sure that she stopped doing any kind of experiments ever since you got hurt, what's worse is that sometimes we can hear her crying and apologizing to you. But now that your awake everything can be back to normal." Luna cheered as she tried to lift the jokesters spirit up.

This was all a lot to take in, Luan was surprised that someone like Lisa would actually display a human emotion. Sure Lisa has displayed some emotion before but it was rare to see and considering that Lisa was crying over Luan, that was what really set her off. Everyone knows that Lisa loves to use her siblings as test subjects for her experiment, the main problem was that she seem to have no regards for them. She seam not to care about everyone's well beings and don't get me wrong she loves her family but maybe after this Lisa will finally learn that she should be more considerate of her siblings. The doctor in the room thought it was a good time to interrupt.

"Well you should all know that Miss Loud hear will be making a full recovery and is healthy enough to go back home. I'm going now to alert your family about your well being." The doctor left the three girls alone. The nurse walked over to Luan's bed and put a glass of water on the small table next to her. "Her you go sweetie." After giving the girl her water she left now leaving the two siblings alone.

"Hey sis would you mind if I went to use the bathroom real quick?"

"Not at all sis." Not being told twice she went out the door leaving Luan alone.

Soon after Luna left the room Luan remembered the glass of water that was next to her and she remembered how parched she was. She grabbed the cup and before she could have a sip of the drink she widened her eyes in shock. The glass of water that was once held in her hand has now turned into a small mass of glitches looking very similar to the creature she saw (minus the tentacles), the memories of the terrifying creature came running through her head from just staring at the anomaly in front of her. She did the most sensible thing a teen would do at the moment. She screamed bloody murder.

After a few seconds of screaming she threw the glitch away wanting for it to disappear from her sight forever. As the mass of glitch was thrown to the wall it started to slowly disappear from Luan's sight, just like she wanted. The mass of glitch fully disappeared before it could hit the wall not soon after Luna slammed the door open.

"LUAN!? I heard you scream. Are you okay." Luna was panting like she just ran a marathon, she was even leaning on the door frame. Luan was going to tell her what happened but she thought of something. 'She wouldn't believe me.' She knew that it was to crazy to believe also she is in a hospital so there is the chance that doctors might have given her some kind of drug and the side effects include hallucinations. So since she thought that it was nothing but a hallucination she shrugged it off.

"y-y-y-yeah I'm fine Luna, I thought I saw something." Luna smiled knowing that her sister was safe.

Little do they know that it's just the beginning.

 **Finally chapter three is done, sorry again for the wait, and I hoped you liked it. One thing to mention is that this story is 'I'm making this up as I go' kind of story so it will take some time to come up with everything. Finally I want to say sorry that I didn't make Luan crack any jokes, I wanted to make a more serious chapter and I do find it hard to make puns.**


	4. Returning home and testing the waters

*Previously:

"LUAN!? I heard you scream. Are you okay." Luna was panting like she just ran a marathon, she was even leaning on the door frame. Luan was going to tell her what happened but she thought of something. 'She wouldn't believe me.' She knew that it was to crazy to believe also she is in a hospital so there is the chance that doctors might have given her some kind of drug and the side effects include hallucinations. So since she thought that it was nothing but a hallucination she shrugged it off.

"y-y-y-yeah I'm fine Luna, I thought I saw something." Luna smiled knowing that her sister was safe.

Little do they know that it's just the beginning.*

After changing back to her normal clothes and getting her last check up, she was given a clean bill of health. With a smile on her face the two sisters waited in the lobby while there parents were checking out there daughter, little did anyone know that Luan's cheerful smile was just a mask hiding her true emotions. Luan thought back at the events in her hospital room, questioning what she thought was real. 'What even happened back there? Was it real? Was I just seeing things?...what's happening to me?' Luan was really scared right now, and usually things never bother her but now this is a problem she couldn't laugh away. Luan's thought were interrupted by her older sister who place her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sis, you alright?" concerned Luna, her face shows a sad smile. "I'm fine Luna" she said as she was playing around with a random lug-nut she found in her skirt pocket (I know that skirts don't have pockets but this is a cartoon world). Luan felt really awkward right now and thought of something to help lighten the mood, her mind instantly went to jokes. She instantly thought of something on the spot. 'You know this is a good setup for a pun, I feel really chipper, kinda wish that I had a bag of Doritos right now for the joke'. The jokester quickly imagined a big bag of Doritos in vivid detail in hope to use it as a visual gag, but despite not having the bag of chips she wanted she say the joke anyways hopping to get a laugh from her sister and to help lighten the mood.

"You can probably say that I'm feeling 'chipper' right now." She smiled in satisfaction. The young rockstar groaned in annoyance at the terrible pun, she knew that her sisters puns were a hit and miss but most of the time it's a miss. Don't get her wrong she loves her sister to death (including all of her siblings) but the bad jokes really annoy her at times. Being roommates with the jokester means that unfortunately she has to be the one to listen to her jokes almost all the time, lucky for her that she has gotten use to them by now, but they still annoy her either way. Most of the family would agree with her that Luan's jokes are mostly bad, the only exception would have to be Lincoln, Lily, and there dad who keep encouraging her to continue what she does. That's one great quality of Luan, she never gives up on what she loves, you could bet her to death with a crowbar and she will just get right back up and continue to do what she loves with a smile on her face.

"That was really bad dude, real bad... hey sis, would you mind letting me have some?" asked the rocker.

Now Luan was confused. "Have some of what?" asked the confused jokester. The rockstar gave her sister a confused look and replied "can I have some of the chips". Luan was still confused at what her sister said. She knew that her sister wasn't the joking type, considering that she is the jokester of the family, that being said why did she ask?

"What chips?" Luna looked at Luan with a confused expression on her face and pointed to Luan's right arm. "The bag of chips in your hand." After hearing that she looked for this 'bag of chips' that her sister was talking about, it didn't take long for her to find it. In her right hand that once had her lug-nut there was now the bag of chips that her sister was talking about, a big bag of Dorito chips. The bag of chips looked exactly like the bag of chips she imagined to every detail, Luan was screaming on the inside since she knew for a fact that only moments ago she was holding a lug-nut.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Luan started to freak out inside. Luan knew for a fact that she had the lug-nut in her hand instead of the bag, and now this bag appeared out of no where. She was scarred. She wanted to scream in terror, she wanted to throw it and run away, she wanted to do anything but look at that bag. After what happened in her hospital room and now this, she knew that what's happening to her is no hallucination, she knew what she is experiencing was real. Little did the jokester know, Luna was still waiting for her sister to responded and now she see's that her sister is just fearfully staring at the bag, trembling in fear. Luna was very confused right now, she has seen that look of fear before since everyone in the family has shown that expression at least once before. She knows that Luan isn't scared very easily, nothing gets under her skin, but now she doesn't know what to think right now.

'Why is she afraid of some bag?...What did that explosion do to her?' Luna thought. "Sis...are you okay?" She asked hoping to get a response from her little sister.

In that moment Luan thought about telling her sister about what's happening to her, but she thought not to. 'If I were to tell everyone they would think that I'm crazy and send me to the Wacky Hotel. If there's the chance that they believe me they will just tattle on me to everyone, I'm looking at you Lori and Lola. Then the government will find out and do tests on me, hell Lisa will probably even dissect me if she found out about me.' Knowing that Luna was in the room and that she asked her a question she quickly answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine sis...h-h-here." Luan then gave her sister the bag of chips. Luna knew for a fact that something was up but she held her tongue and opened the bag of chips. While Luna was chomping down on the bag of chips Luan went back to her thoughts. The young jokester thought back to everything that has happened, trying to find a explanation to what's been happening to her. Her thoughts went back to where she was in Cyberspace, when she was attacked by the creature.

'What ever it was that attacked me must have done something to my body.' While Luan was thinking her sister Luna shook her younger sister in hope to grab her attention. When Luan came out of her thoughts she saw her sister still holding that bag of chips (which is half empty) point towards there parents. It looks like there ready to go home now.

With a smile on her face Rita said "All right girls it's time to go home". Without being told twice the girls got up from there seats and walked out of the door with there parents not far behind. When the family walked out the front door both the parents went and hugged their daughter with tears of joy slowly dripping from there eyes.

"Oh my precious little baby!" Rita rubbed her daughters back lovingly. "I'm so happy to see that your okay!" Lynn sr. nodded in agreement and spoke.

"It's so good to see you alright (sniff) we missed you."

"(sniff) I missed you two dad."

The hug continued for a good six minutes, finally the family stopped and they continued to walk to the parking-lot.

The walk through the parking-lot was silent, so silent it started to get slightly awkward. The four Louds finally made it to there car commonly known as 'Vanzilla' a big old broken down van that was passed down from Lynn sr. family to family. The van has a green and white color scheme with two doors in the side, one of which has a broken lock and a window roller. It has four rows of seating; one with the drivers' seat and adjacent passenger seat and three with seats for other passengers. The license plate reads "LLLD" and on the front of the van is the word "FUNG". Despite the vans flaws (a lot) it was still the family car.

They all went inside the van and started to drive home, while the family was driving home Luan looked out the window, taking in the scenery.

"So Luan..." Rita asked. "How do you feel sweetie?" Luan replied honestly. "I feel okay mom, you can say I'm feeling van-tastic." Luna and Rita groaned in annoyance wills Lynn sr. smiled.

The van ride home didn't take that long, before they knew it they were home. The car parked in the drive way and everyone got out of the van. Luan smiled. She was glad to be home again. Luan was the first to get to the door, she opened it and went inside.

When Luan got through the door she was suddenly tackle hugged by all of her siblings. Well most of them. Everyone were crying tears of joy as they hugged there sister, glad to see that she was alright.

"Welcome home!/ We missed you sis!/ Poo-Poo!/ Death has spared you and I'm glad he did./ It's like so good to see you!" (Guess who is who). After what felt like forever the siblings finally let go so they can take a good look at there sister. Luan was glad that everything was still the way it was and was glad that nothing has changed since she was gone. It's good to see her siblings again.

First of is Lori, she is seventeen years old and is the tallest sibling of them all. She has large blonde hair and had peal earrings. She wears a light blue tank-top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eye shadow. Lori is considered to be the bossy teen of the house, always texting on her phone to her boyfriend Bobby. She is also the only Loud, excluding there parents, who has their drivers license. Despite her bossy attitude she deeply cares for her siblings, despite she doesn't always show it.

Up next is Leni, she is sixteen years old and she is almost as tall as Lori. Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. Her main outfit is a sea-foam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head. She is considered to be the fashionista of the family and can make a dress out of anything she can find. Despite her being a 'airhead' she is also the kindest sibling in the house and always does what she can for the family.

Up next is Lynn, she is thirteen years old and she is slightly taller than Lincoln. She has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail and has freckles on her cheeks. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, cleats with striped knee-high socks, and like most of her siblings she has purple-gray eyelids. Lynn is considered to be the sports all star of the family and a big tomboy. When ever Lynn isn't doing sport stuff she just likes to mess with her sisters, preferably Lincoln.

Up next is Lucy, she is eight years old and she is a bit smaller then Lincoln. Lucy has very pale, almost chalk-white skin, her long black hair conceals her eyes and she's very thin. Lucy dresses in black and white, and she wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Lucy is considered to be the emo goth chick in the family, loving everything dark and spooky. She loves to write poetry and she appears to be a master at stealth since she appears almost everywhere, scaring the daylights out of anyone. Despite acting sad and gloomy she actually loves her family a lot more then the family realizes.

Finally are the twins Lola and Lana, both of them are six years old (Lana is considered the oldest of the two) and are smaller then Lucy. Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She wears her fathers red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. She is considered to be the 'Ms. Fix-it' of the family, fixing anything no matter how dirty it is. Just like her sister Lynn she is a tomboy and love both everything gross and animal related. In her spare time she is either taking care of her animals or butting heads with her twin. As for Lola, she is Lana's opposite. Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and has a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. She is considered to be the pageant queen of the family, loving everything pink and clean. Don't be fooled by her appearance because is she very spoiled, arrogant, conceited, and bratty. In her spare time she is either preparing for a pageant, butting heads with her sister, or manipulating her siblings to do what she wants. (As for why I didn't describe the other siblings is because I already did in the other chapters)

Luan smiled knowing that everyone was her to greet her...all except one.

"Hey where's Lisa?"

The the whole family looked at each other with nervous expressions, hoping to avoid the question. Before anyone could say anything the noise of footsteps from the stairs stopped them in there tracks. The footsteps slowly stopped as they saw Lisa had finally come down. She was shaking like a leaf when she saw Luan, it was like she has seen a ghost. Her eyes were all red and she had a fresh stream of tears coming out of her eyes, staining her shirt. Before Luan could say anything Lisa cut her off.

"Luan!?" With the speed that could rival the Flash she hugged her sister with all her strength, crying even harder then before. Luan looked down towards Lisa and saw that her sister still shaking like a leaf as she hugged her mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again. With a sad smile Luan dropped to her knees and hugged her smiler sister, slowly rubbing her back in hope to help her calm down. The hug lasted for a while until the two broke up, Lisa lifted her glasses and wiped the fresh tears away on her sleeve.

"It's okay Lisa. I'm fine. It's not your fault. I forgive you".

"(sniff) b-b-but..."

"It's. Not. Your. Fault. Okay."

"(sniff) o-o-o-okay".

With a sad smile the two quickly hugged each other while the family watched from the side line.

The two broke up there hug and smiled to each other, Luan turned to her family and asked "Is it okay that I can go outside for a bit?"

"Sure you can honey."

Getting her parents approval she walked to the kitchen and opened the back door. Luan walked calmly to the backyard and slammed the door while making sure that no one saw her, darting her eyes back and forth. When she thought that the coast was clear she thought that this was a great opportunity to see what her 'powers' can do. The backyard had a lot of toys from soccer balls to pool toys, there were even some of Lily's diapers next to a open garbage can. Thinking back to the chip incident in the hospital she thought that maybe she can make another bag appear in her hands. She opened her hand, closed her eyes, and began concentrating on making a bag appear in her hand. She concentrated for what felt like five minutes until she stopped, huffing in annoyance she tried to retracing her steps, she thought for a moment and remembered something. She was holding something before, maybe she needs to hold on to something.

Luan grabbed a rock that she found next to her and she repeated the actions like she did before, with a startled 'gasp' she looked and saw the rock she was holding turn from a ball of glitch into another bag of chips. Luan stared at the bag of chips for a moment and thought to try something else, she concentrated on trying to turn the bag into a stool. To her amazement the bag turned into a stool that she thought up of, hell it captured every detail right. Putting the stool down she looked looked at her hand in amazement, tying something else again she tried to transform her arm into something. Her eyes widen in shock and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from screaming in bloody terror.

Her. Arm. Turned. Into. A. Glitch.

Her wide eyes were staring at her new foreign limb. The limb looked to be a big white pixel arm, small pixels come out of the limb and disappear in the air, it kinda acts like fire in a way. Luan uncovered her mouth and slowly touched the new limb, not believing what she is seeing, Luan was very surprised to see that the glitch arm acts the same as her old arm. Concentrating, Luan tried to get her arm back to normal and to her amazement it worked. Her arm was flesh and blood again. Luan couldn't help but smile.

Remembering the stool she turned and grabbed it, hoping that this new idea might work. Luan thought of wanting the stool to be gone from existence and just like she thought the stool turned into a glitch and disappear almost instantaneously. Luan was really enjoying herself now, never in her life could she imagine herself getting super powers.

'This is awesome! I'm just like the superhero that Lincoln likes. What was his name again? Ace Surfy? Something like that.'

Luan wanted to practice more with her new abilities and see what else she can do but her mother was calling for her to come back inside

"Honey, it's time for dinner."

Knowing that she can't stay outside anymore she went back into the house. Life is about to get much more interesting.

 **Finally! It's done. Probably the longest chapter I made so far, I'm sorry that it took awhile and I hopped you liked it. More is on the way.**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note**

 **I know that not many people read author notes (I now that I don't) but this is important so please read. Here is were I discuss about Luan's powers and how they work. Luan's powers revolves around the concept of glitches and these are her abilities and powers that she can do:**

 **Glitch form** **: This is when Luan's body can transform into a mass of glitches to which can make her intangible and create/secrete glitches (imagine her having the power of a logia Devil Fruit from One Piece) into any form she wants. With this ability she can also transform herself into anything she wants as a means of disguise and she has the power to replicate voices. Finally she has a 'unleashed form' were she becomes a 8 foot tall glitch monster that multiplies her strength by 10.**

 **Regenerate** **: She has the ability to heal all manor of wounds and can grow limbs back in seconds (she can even regrow her head).**

 **Super strength**

 **Super speed**

 **Improved senses** **: She has improved hearing, smell, eyesight, and has a sixth sense.**

 **Super human dexterity**

 **Fast Travel** **: She can teleport anywhere she wants, only downside is that she needs concentration to do it.**

 **Upload** **: Luan can upload both a virus or herself into any machine she touches and take control of them. (She can even steal thing like information from computers)**

 **Cyber travel** **: She has the ability to be in the Internet and can travel through it to get herself into others people's computers as a quick way to travel and can be used for both stealth and Intel-extraction.**

 **Duplicate** **: Luan can create both clones of herself or anyone else she wants and there is no limit to how many of these clones she can make at once. The clones aren't as strong and smart as the original, so if someone pays real close attention you can tell the difference between them. The copies can look like anybody that Luan wants weather they be real or fictional, also these clones listen to Luan only and can be controlled telepathically.**

 **Physical touch** **: If Luan concentrates on what she is touching she can turn anything into a glitch, with that glitch she can do one of two things Erase and Alter. She can alter and erase a object or a living thing but each one works differently depending on what she touches,** **non-living objects takes no time to be affected while a living things will take longer to affected depending on there willpower** **(a persons willpower can slow down the process, but a person with a weak will or a really wounded person can quicken the process. Living things that have died have the same properties of a object).**

 **Erase** **: What ever person or thing she touches can be erased from existence. A object can be erased instantly but something alive will take long depending on there willpower.**

 **Alter** **: What ever person or thing she touches can transform into anything Luan wants.**

 **Absorb** **: Luan can absorb other glitches in Cyberspace, doing that makes her stronger.**

 **Luan does uses 3 weapons in this story and can create more if she needs to, but she prefers to use these:**

 **Twin Desert Eagles** **: These two black pistols use 10 bullet clips which hold a lot of power and range, to add some extra fire Luan can use her powers to turn her normal bullets into 'glitch bullets'. These 'glitch bullets' not only make her bullets more lethal but they her extended reach.**

 **Katana** **: Luan has a super sharp and deadly katana that can cut through almost anything. The sword has a gold hilt with a dragon design on it and the sword has a purple handle. The blades length is 24 inches and just like the twin Desert Eagles she can enhance it with glitches. The blade of the sword can turn into a 'glitch sword' which makes her sword sharper and have the ability to cut almost anything. Finally the blade can preform a sword beam which can extended her reach.**

 **I know that was a lot to take in but there is still more I would like to talk about. This story is a working process meaning that I'm making this up as I go...so I would appreciate some of your input for what I should do. The only thing that I planed a head was Luan's superhero backstory, her costume (the character on the cover art is her superhero costume), and some other things that I don't want to spoil. If you do have any ideas that you want to be in this story please tell me and if I like it I will put it in the story. I will not take credit for your ideas so you don't need to worry about me stealing your work, and I will give you people credit for your ideas at the end of every chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a lot of time on making this but I still hope that you guys and gals are enjoying this story, stay tuned for more to this story.**


	6. Royal Woods Rumble

*Previously:

'This is awesome! I'm just like the superhero that Lincoln likes. What was his name again? Ace Surfy? Something like that.'

Luan wanted to practice more with her new abilities and see what else she can do but her mother was calling for her to come back inside

"Honey, it's time for dinner."

Knowing that she can't stay outside anymore she went back into the house. Life is about to get much more interesting.*

Walking back into the house Luan reached the dinner table and sat down next to Luna and Leni. You see in the Loud House there are two tables the 'Grown up table' and the 'Kiddie table', depending on what age you are that is were you sit. The people who sit in the 'Kiddie table' is Lily, Lisa (who still had red eyes), Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Lincoln while in the 'Grown up table' has both the parents, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. Usually at the 'Kiddie table' the younger kids would be screaming and/or making a big mess, but today it felt eerily quiet. As everyone ate there pizza quietly Luan's thoughts went back to what she did in the backyard a few moments ago.

'Okay, apparently I have some sort of glitch powers where I can make things appear and disappear. These sort of abilities should have cool names.' Luan thought for a moment. 'Alright, I can make things disappear and since my powers revolve around computer glitches... I'll call my disappear ability Erase.' Luan then thought about what to name the other ability she has.

'As for making things appear...' She thought for a moment until realization struck her. 'I can't make things appear! I can only 'make something appear' by altering something that I'm physically touching, if that's the case I will call this ability Alter.'

'Now that I think about it both of these powers come from physical contact! If everything revolves around me touching something...I think I'll call this ability Physical Touch. Finally I just have to figure out the name for my glitch arm ability. I'm pretty sure that I can do more than just turn my arm into a glitch, if that the case I'll just call it my Glitch Form just to be safe.'

Perfectly content on the names she thought up of, she continues to eat her pizza until she finally had her fill. She got up, put the paper plate that she used into the garbage, and walked back to her room. As she was about to go to her room she noticed black scorch marks in Lisa/Lily's room, she remembered hearing from her family that she was caught in a explosion and if she would have to guess Lisa's experiment must have gone horribly wrong (No shit). She slowly opens the door and she gasped in shock at the sight of the room. It looked like a war zone, almost quiet literally. The room was covered in black ash, broken pieces of metal from Lisa's machine, and broken pieces of wood from Lily's crib. As Luan continued to stare at the broken down room she didn't hear the small footsteps of younger sister Lisa coming up the stairs.

Lisa not soon after notices her big sister starring at her broken down room, feeling the need to comfort her sister she decided to let her self be heard.

"Elder sis...Luan, is something troubling you?"

"It's just that...I know what happened and all, but is so surreal to see it."

"I know what you mean. (Sigh) Listen Luan...I'm sorry for what happened, I never intended for any of this to happen. When you were on the floor all banged up I-I-I thought that I was going to lose my sister and it would be all _my_ fault. I'm sorry that I not only let you get hurt, but not being there for the family." Lisa lisped.

"Lisa."

"I spend to much time on my inventions and not enough time on the family. (Sniff) I was a fool to think that science was more important then my own flesh and blood. As of now I will spend more time with my family."

Luan could not believe what she just heard, Lisa taking a break from science, that's unheard of. Despite the surprise she felt happy knowing that her little sis is taking a interest to the family.

"Lisa listen to me. I don't blame you for anything so get it through your head. Secondly I think it's great that you want to spend time with the family but you don't have to spend all your time on the family. I know how much you love science so please...for me, don't give up what you love most."

Crying again Lisa then proceeded to hug her sister again. "Anything you say...big sis." Lisa lisped. After a while the two finally parted. "(Yawn) Thanks for coming to me about this Lisa, I really appreciate that, but I'm really tired know. I'm going to bed early." Luan then walked down the hall towards her room.

"Night sis."

"...Night sis."

Smiling, Luan opened the door and headed back into her room. Returning back to her room she hopped in to her bed and sighed in comfort. It was so good to be in her own bed again. No soon after Luna entered the room, happy to see her sister relaxing on her bed safe and sound.

"Hey sis, I guess you miss your bed by the look of it."

"Oh you 'bed'er believe it hahaha."

"(Sigh) Just as witty as ever mate. Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to watch some tv with us and the family."

"(Yawn) Sorry sis but I'm to tired, that's why I'm going to bed early."

Luna's smile dropped a bit but she nodded. "Alright sis, if that's the case then good night."

Luna then shut the door, leaving Luan to her well deserved rest.

The next day:

Luna's alarm went off, letting both the roommates know it was time to get up for school. Luan quickly made it to the shower first and cleaned herself. When she was done using the bathroom she quickly headed to her room to make sure she had all of the homework assignments done. Once she was done checking her work she went downstairs to meet her family eating eggs for breakfast, she quickly sat down and ate her eggs. Once the family finished there food they all packed up there stuff and left the house to go to school. The drive to school was uneventful and quite until finally Luan and Lynn were dropped off, they quickly walked in the school and went to class.

School was just boring as ever, if not more boring. The classes were boring as hell, especially Luan's math class with her teacher Mr. Peter Port. Place you bet on which class she is in right know. The only saving grace of the class is that the teacher hardly pays attention to the students when he gives off his lecture, most of the time his lectures bore people to sleep.

Feeling the urge to use the restroom Luan raised her hand up high and asked her teacher. "Can I please use the restroom."

The teacher notices Luan and said. "(Sigh) Fine...you can go, but no funny stuff."

After getting the okay from her teacher she got up and exited the classroom with a small smile on her face. As she walked towards the girls bathroom she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"rrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!"

"Huh?...That's strange, the school bell doesn't ring in another halve an hour." Said Luan out loud. Luan then began to think out loud as to why the bell rang so early.

"Since there wasn't any news about early dismissal or any drills that can only mean one thing..." She widened her eyes in shock. "This is a REAL lockdown drill?!" Now realizing the dangers of the situations she immediately pulled up her phone and was about to call 911 until a thought occurred. The police will take a while to get to the school since the police station is very far away. Luan started to worry, if there are people in the building then all the students and teachers lives are in danger. Luan tried to think of something until something happened.

She had a thought.

'What if I did something.'

She had these powers, maybe she could do something to stop them. She was about to run around to look for the intruders but stopped herself after taking two steps forward.

'I can't use my powers! There are security cameras everywhere, if they record me then it's game over for me.' She thought on what to do next, but it's pointless, if Luan gets caught then...

One of the ceiling lights turned on above her head when she gained a idea.

'Maybe I don't have to be me.' With a smile on her face she remembered that super heroes wear disguises to hide there secret identities. If they can do, it why can't she. Since she didn't have a spare outfit on hand her thoughts went to the big lost and found bin in the school. Surely she could find something there that will work. Before she could move something compelled her to concentrate on the Lost and Found bins location, thinking that this is a new power she closed her eyes and concentrated until...

 _ ***Warp***_

When she opened her eyes her smile widened when she found herself next to the Lost and found bin.

'So I can teleport. Nice.'

She darted her eyes to make sure that no one was watching her, she even checked to make sure that no cameras were around. Lucky for her there were no kids or cameras in sight, knowing that the cost was clear she went to digging through the big bin. The Lost and found had many items inside, most of the items that was in the bin has yet to be given back to the original owners. There are even some strange objects in there from bags to shoes, there are even some gloves in there. After digging for a bit she found a plain purple sweat shirt with a hood that was luckily in her size.

'Perfect.'

She put the sweat shirt on over her shirt and went back to digging through the bin, she knows full well that people will recognize her for her skirt and shoes. After digging some more she found herself black denim jeans, a belt, a pair of black combat boots, and as a nice bonus she found a black duffel bag (with some items inside) and a pair of black fingerless leather gloves. When she found the things she liked she put them on over her clothes and replaced her shoes with the boots. She then put her shoes inside the duffel bag and pulled the sweat shirt hood up to help cover her face. Happy with the way she looks in her new costume she sets of to find the intruders, not caring if the cameras saw her. She looked around, creeping through corners hoping to get the element of surprise, it took her a while but she finally found the intruder she was looking for. Or should I say intruders.

 _'There's_ _ **five**_ _of them!?'_

Apparently across the hall were five armed men wearing black ski masks, black and gray clothes, and each guy had a different weapon (One guy had dual Desert Eagles, one had a Assault rifle, a shotgun, a pistol, and finally one person has a revolver). The armed men were trying to get into a random classroom, the one with the assault rifle was trying to break the door bell down with the but of his gun.

"Open the fucking door you cunts or we will break the god dam door open!?" Screamed one of the criminals. Luan started to have second thoughts, she went back into hiding behind the corner and tried to think of a plan.

'Holy shit!? How the hell am I going to stop them! I don't even have a weapon!' She quickly remembered something. 'Duh! I can make a weapon.' She then proceeded to slowly and quietly look through her new duffel bag to see if she can find anything that can be used as a weapon. She found nothing but clothes, she knew that she was wasting time and that she needs to do something quick before the intruders get in to the classroom. Quickly thinking of another idea she took out a random t-shirt and concentrated on trying to turn the shirt into a sheathed Katana.

After concentrating and planing out every detail of the new weapon the t-shirt transformed into a sheathed Katana with a gold hilt in the design of a dragon and a purple handle. She slowly unsheathed the sword and inspected the sharp blade making sure that it was sharp enough. Now equipped with a weapon she gained more courage then she has before, putting the sheath behind her back she walked out of the corner to face her opponents. It didn't take long for the five to notice Luan.

"Well well well, what do we have here. Some stupid kid who wants to be a hero. Listen kid if you give us all you money we promise not to ruff you up too much." One of the masked men said, trying to intimidate our hero.

Luan knew that she couldn't reply to them, let alone talk because of the security camera would capture her voice. To show she means business she just held up her sword towards the criminals, giving them a 'come get me bitch' motion with her hand.

'This is it Luan. The point of no return. If I have known this was going to happen to me I would told my family that I love them. No! Don't think like that Luan! I'm not going to die today!'

Knowing that the kid won't back down it was time to get serious. The armed men aimed there guns towards our hero and spat "Last chance kid, get out our die!". Luan didn't even move, she just stood there, waiting for the men to make there move. Enraged, the criminals lifted up there weapons, getting ready to shoot at our hero. The criminal with the assault rifle (who seem to be the leader of the group) spat out to his friends "Alright boy! Let's light this bitch up!".

Without being told twice the five armed men fired there respected weapons at Luan who in turn blocked the bullets with her sword, quiet flawlessly if I may add. Seeing that there bullets didn't hit there mark they all got pissed of and started to swarm Luan hoping to bet her with numbers. The man with the shotgun was the first one to approach Luan since the others had to reload and before the man could shoot her with his gun she teleported.

 ** _*Warp*_**

Luan teleport behind the man with the shotgun and knocked him out with the butt of her sword. She then took the shotgun out of the unconscious mans hands and broke it in half.

With. One. Hand.

'Okay let's add super strength to the super hero power list.'

The four armed men were frozen in fear since they just witness some kid teleport and break a shotgun in half with one hand. There moment of shock was quickly shifted back to rage.

"Kill that freak!" Spat the man with the assault rifle. They then began to shot at Luan again, only for Luan to teleport from place to place.

 ** _*Warp* *Warp* *Warp*_**

With each teleport Luan got closer to the man with the two Desert Eagles, when she finally got close enough she slashed the man vertically across his chest. Blood began to slowly poor out of the wounded mans chest as he screamed in pain, he was to destructed by the pain he was feeling to not notice Luan disarming him. And by disarmed I mean chopping of both his hands.

A new set of screams were created as the now disarmed man was screaming in both terror and pain from the loss of his hands. Wanting to shut him up Luan then used her super strength and the butt of her sword to knock him out cold. The loud sound of a 'crack' was heard throughout the hallway, the guy fell to the floor with blood coming out of his head.

'Damn, I think he has a concussion. If not serious brain injury.'

Luan then looked at the mans guns that were now on the floor (the hands were still attached to them) and picked them up. She sheathed her sword and began inspecting the two new weapons in her hands, and let me tell you she liked what she saw.

'Small, stylish, powerful, and beautiful. I'm defiantly keeping these.'

Despite that she was happy to have two more weapons in her arsenal she remembered that she was in a fight, she then faced the three gunman with her new pistols drawn. With speed Luan didn't even new she had she dodged the bullets being fired towards her by the crazed gunmen. Luan finally found a opening in there defenses and shot two shots into the Revolver gun-mans knee, making him fall and drop his weapon. She was going to go knock him out like she did the other ones but the criminals picked up her strategy and the one with the pistol rushed in and landed a pistol whip on Luan's forehead. Disoriented from the attack she dropped her two guns onto the floor and check to make sure that her hood will still up. After adjusting her hood a little she went to go grab her new guns from the floor but she was stopped by a gun aimed to her forehead.

"End of the line kid." The pistol guy said as he pointed his gun to Luan's forehead.

Luan felt fear that she has never felt before in her life. She knew that this was the end of the road, and that her efforts will all be in vain. As the thoughts of fear started to cloud her mind a new emotion started to appear forth. Rage. She was angry that she would die like this. She was angry that she won't see her family again just because of some idiots with guns. She was mad that these people will even kill a child without a second thought.

'No! I. WILL. NOT. DIE. HERE!?'

Luan then turned both her arms into a big glitch arms. (She didn't turn her entire arms into glitches, meaning that the sleeves of her shirt are still present)

When she did that both the man with the Assault riffle and the guy who held the gun to Luan's head widened there eyes in shock. Without warning Luan punched the pistol guy with enough force to sent him flying towards the wall of lockers. The pistol guy hit the wall with so much force that it left a big indent onto the metal locker wall, with a small groan he feel to the floor out cold.

Luan noticed that the criminal with the bloody knee was still on the floor. 'I guess that I hit something major, he probably won't walk again...'

*Warp*

Luan teleported to the injured man and stomped his head with her boot, knocking him out cold.

'Well to fucking bad.'

Now there was only one guy standing, the man with the assault rifle. The two of them just stood there as if they were in a western standoff, they waited for the other to make the first move. Getting impatient the guy shot his gun in rapid succession towards Luan who in turn blocked the bullets with her new arms (think of how a boxer blocks punches). Seeing that her arms also double as a shield she runs up to the last guy and punches him towards a wall. Luan made sure that she put a lot of strength in that punch because now the guy was stuck in the wall thanks to the giant imprinted that the man made when he crashed into the wall.

Luan knew that this won't stop the man from getting away while she called the police when she leaves, she needed to think of a way to restrain him. She then thought of a idea, she punched the ground with both her giant fists and the result caused a portion of the floor to turn into a glitch. She then manage to get the glitch to transfer into the wall were the criminal was stuck in, and with a concentrated thought the glitch stared to turn into bindings, trading the man in the wall. Once the binding was complete the man tried to struggle himself free but it was no use, the glitch was as strong as handcuffs, maybe even stronger.

Seeing that her work was done she turned her arms back to normal and pocked the two Desert Eagles she dropped. Remembering that there was a camera where she is she turned towards the camera and bowed like she had just finish performing a play. Once she was done bowing to the camera she started to run away from the scene and began to look for any place that she can find to both change and call the police. After a few minutes of running she finally found a janitors closet and hide inside. Checking to make sure no cameras are around she lifted up her hood and pulled out her cellphone and called the police.

"911 what's your emergency." A women on the phone said.

Luan then pretended to sound worried. "Royal Woods Middle School is being attacked by criminals, please send help quick!"

"All right just calm down. We are sending some officers there, just stay calm."

"O-O-O-kay." _'Click_ ' Luan hung up the phone. Today turned out to be a good day after all.

 **I want to say thanks to everyone who has given me support on this story, I appreciate all of your reviews that you have given me. Right now I'm having trouble on what name I should give to Luan's super hero persona, if any of you have any ideas please leave a review on what name I should give her because without a name I can't continue the story. Try to keep in mind I want to give her a gender neutral name, so no one will know that she is a girl. Another thing is I thought of some new moves that Luan can do with her pistols and sword but I'm not going to spoil. Finally I'm thinking about giving Luan a love interest, I don't know who to use but if you leave a comment on who she should be with let me know. There's only one rule that I'm going to add, no incest please, take that stuff some where else.**


	7. Announcement

**I want to thank everyone's patience for putting up with the long waits in-between chapters, and I want to thank the small amount of fans for supporting my little story. The main problem is that without a superhero persona name I can only continue the series so far, I know that one of my fans is coming up with names and I can wait for it, so until then I will be writing two more Loud House fanfics to fill the time. The first chapters for both of these stories will be put up soon so no worries on the long waits. Here are the two fanfics I'm making.**

 **Lana and The Ink Machine** **: The story is going to be a Loud House Bendy Crossover where Lana becomes Bendy and then use her powers as a superhero. (I'm even thinking about making a fourth fanfic were its a crossover between this story and a Heroes Tale).**

 **The Missing Piece** **: This story is about my oc named Lyra, she is the secret triplet sister of Lana and Lola. She was abducted at a young age and made a name for herself in underground fighting tournaments as 'Red Foot Lyra'. She eventually finds her family (the Louds) and adventures blossom forth.**

 **Tell me what you think about these ideas and if you have any ideas for what I should name Luan's super hero persona.**


	8. Returning home and down the rabbit hole

**I want to thank you all for being so patient with me, I also want to thank A Hopeful Observer and for helping me come with a name for Luan's superhero persona. It took me awhile to come up with the future ideas for this story, finally I can continue with the story. I have another request for my fans, I'm thinking about giving Luan a "Arch-Enemy", I want you the fans to come with some ideas. There are some things to keep in mind, I want the villain to be a guy and that he has to have superpowers, other then that go nuts. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

*"911 what's your emergency." A women on the phone said.

Luan then pretended to sound worried. "Royal Woods Middle School is being attacked by criminals, please send help quick!"

"All right just calm down. We are sending some officers there, just stay calm."

"O-O-O-kay." 'Click' Luan hung up the phone. Today turned out to be a good day after all.*

After putting on her normal clothes and putting her new 'costume' in her duffel bag, she exited the Janitor closet. Deciding to pick up the duffel bag later she started to walk back to her classroom with a big smile on her face.

'This was amazing! I stopped five armed guys and won without a scratch. I feel like a real superhero...maybe I should be a full time superhero. I can save people, stop crime, make the world a better place.' Luan paused for a moment. 'If I'm going to be a superhero and help people I need to have a few things, first thing is a superhero costume. Sure I can use the new outfit that I just got but it won't be enough, I need something other then a hood to cover up my face, maybe I should get a mask and a cape. Pushing that out of the way the next thing on the list would be a super hero name, let me think of one.'

Luan thought for a moment, until she came up with a few names. 'Lets see, the Laughing Comic, no, System Shock, no...wait I think I got it. Yes, as of this day forth I will be called...The Violet Glitch. Yeah, now that is a good name.'

When she made it back to her classroom the entire class rushed towards her asking questions like 'are you hurt?' or 'did you see anything.', not wanting to cause suspicion she said that she just hid in the bathroom. After a few minutes of waiting the announcements went off, saying that because of the break in that school will end early and that the students will be getting a week off. Everyone was very happy when they heard the news, not soon after the students were free to leave the building.

Before Luan could leave she remembered her bag, making sure that no one was around she then proceeded to quickly and stealthily grab her new duffle bag. Once she got all the things she needed she left the school grounds and walked home. As she was walking home her thoughts went back to the discussion that she was having with herself a few minutes ago.

'I need to fix my look, I have a hero name with new weapons to boot, but what am I missing? I will think about it later.'

After Luan discarded her thoughts she continued walking, the walk felt like it took forever but she finally made it to her home, she was going to go inside but she remembered her duffel bag.

'If I go inside with this bag then everyone will ask questions, it's best that I hide it.' Luan looked around. 'Let me think...hiding it behind a bush seams like a good idea.' Luan then proceeded to hide her new bag behind a bush that was next to the house, one she was consent she walked to her home and opened the front door. When she went inside her house she was immediately hugged by her entire family, they were crying tears of joy as they hugged Luan.

"Luan!? We were soooo worried for both you and Lynn when we heard what happened at the school." Lori exclaimed (Luan and Lynn go to the same high school).

"Worried was a understatement". The twins spoke in unison.

Rita then pulled Luan closer to her and proceeded to check her daughter for injures. "Are you okay sweetie, any cuts or bruises?"

"I'm fine mom. Really I am." She said as she tried to pry herself from her mothers grasp.

Luan smiled when her mother finally let go of her, that's the thing about the Loud's, they always worry about each other. No matter what happens the Loud's would always have each others backs.

"Well we're all happy to see you okay...and home early, why is that?"

"Lynn didn't tell you? Well after what happened the principle let us out early and he gave us the week off."

Rita looked happy when she heard that. "Well that's good for you".

"Are you kidding me!? I want a week off of school!?" Lola exclaimed loudly. "It's not fair."

"I think it's perfectly fair girls." Said Lynn Sr.

Lola was about to say something but her father gave her a dirty look, she shut up instantly.

"Look the important thing is that Luan is home, safe and sound." Said Rita.

The family then came together for another hug, after a few minutes the family finally broke up the hug.

"So...you guys want to watch some TV?" Lincoln asked as he took a seat in the living room. Everyone just shrugged and went to take a seat next to Lincoln, they then turned on the TV.

"Welcome back everyone to Royal Woods News with me, your host David Romanov. Our top story today was a group of armed men attacking the Royal Woods High School. We now go to Amy Garcia on the scene."

"Thanks David I'm here reporting on the attack that has happened not to long ago, five armed men entered the school and caused panic throughout the hallways. When the police got to the school they found the five armed men on the floor battered, bruised, and bleeding. The security camera caught something truly incredible, please not that this security footage was not altered in anyway possible, here's the footage."

The TV then showed the POV of the security camera, coming in black and white with no sound. The five men were trying to break down the door until a hooded figure came out of a nearby corner with a katana in there hand. The family had a shocked look on there faces, they are seeing some kid just walk towards some armed men only carrying a sword.

"Is that kid stupid, they are going to get killed!?" Screamed Lynn.

They continue to watch as the armed men pointed there guns towards the hooded figure, the parents were about to turn off the TV but it was to late, the armed men fired there weapons. Everyone (but Luan) eyes widened in shock when they saw the hooded figure block all the bullets with their sword.

"How is that scientifically possible!? Lisa cried out in shock.

"That's so cool!?" Said Lincoln.

The tv then showed one of the armed men were trying to rush the hooded figure, before he could shoot the hooded figure teleported behind the man and knocked him out cold with the butt of their sword.

"Wait!? Did that guy just...Teleport." Lori said as she was having a hard time processing all of this. The TV then showed the hooded hero destroying the shotgun with one hand.

"How?!" The entire family said (even Luan started to act surprise to throw off her family) as they continued to watch the footage. The four armed men began shooting at the hooded figure but the figure just teleported all around, throwing there aim off. The figure the proceeded to vertically slash a armed men with there sword, not soon after the figure cut of both of the mans hands off and knocked him out cold with the butt of there sword. The family's eyes widened in shock (except for Luan) when they witnessed the gory scene, some of the younger members of the family looked at there hands hoping that they won't meet the same fate as the man, and despite being the man of the house Lynn Sr. got up and ran to the bathroom upstairs, no doubt emptying his lunch. Appalled at what they saw they shouted in unison.

"That's discussing!?/Repulsive!?/Cool." Everyone turned to Lucy, they know that Lucy is dark and depressions, that's her thing, but this feels like a whole new level.

Luna asked Lucy "You thought that was...cool?"

"...Yes."

The family went quiet after hearing her right, deciding not to question anymore they continued to watch the film, which is up to the scene were the hooded figure sheathed there sword and picked up both pistols that they took from the now 'unarmed' man. The figure looked like they were inspecting the items but not for long when the armed men shot at them again, with amazing speed they dodge all the bullets. The figure then shot two bullets at on of the armed men, each bullet hit one of there kneecaps. The family cringed at the sight.

As the hooded figure was walking towards the now crippled man they didn't see one of the armed men come at them and pistol whipped them. The family gasped when they saw the hooded figure fall to the floor and one of the armed men pointing there gun at the hooded heroes head.

"Come on!? Get up." Lynn screamed at the screen. "You can't end like this!"

"You can still win this." Lola said as she stares dreamily at the hooded figure, not going unnoticed by Luan.

'I don't like the way she's looking at me.' Luan thought frightfully. She then noticed her brother shaking in excitement and it seemed that his eyes were locked on to the TV screen.

"Hey Lincoln, are you okay?"

Lincoln replied without looking away from the TV "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just excited to see how he will get out of this."

"What do you mean by that brother unit?" Asked Lisa.

"I know that he will be okay! He's a real life superhero after all." Said Lincoln. Everyone turned towards Lincoln with skeptical looks on there faces (including Luan).

"Look Lincoln, I know you are infatuated by comic books and superheroes but superheroes don't exists." Lisa said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"But Lisa what about the whole teleporting thing." Lana pointed out.

"It's probably a teleportation device. Please understand that there is no such thing as superheroes or super powers and there is nothing on this planet that will convince me otherwise".

The screen then showed the hooded figures arms turn into big glitchy arms. With big eyes everyone slowly turn there heads towards Lisa.

"...I stand corrected."

The hooded figure then punched the closest armed man, the punch set the man flying towards a set of lockers. The family looked shocked when they saw that the force of the punch was so powerful that the guy left a big imprint on the metal lockers.

"Okay...that was awesome." Lincoln commented.

The hooded figure then teleported towards the fallen man and knocked him out cold with a stomp to the head. Now there was only one armed men left, the family was on the edge of there set hoping for a climatic ending. The last armed man began firing his gun towards the hooded figure who in turn blocked the bullets with there glitchy arms, the figure then proceeded to rush towards the armed men and punched him. Just like the last punch it sent the last armed man flying towards a wall, the force was so powerful that the man created a deep body imprint into the wall. The man was about to get out of the wall he was trapped in but the hooded figure punched the ground, the ground that the figure punched started to look like a glitch. The glitch from the floor stared to transfer towards the wall were the man was trapped in and started to cover the man in glitches, trapping him in the wall. The hooded figures then turned there arms back to, pocketed the swords and two pistols, and ran off the screen. The tv then swapped back to the female news reporter.

"You saw it here folks, a hooded figure stopped five armed men from possibly killing innocent kids and adults. As for all armed men, they are still alive and are now being put to jail for attempted murder and breaking and entering. Who ever this hooded figure was has shown remarkable courage and extraordinary powers that we wish we had, we hope that our new hero will continue to help the people of Royal Woods. Back to you David."

Rita turned of the TV as everyone just starred at the screen, still trying to comprehend what they just saw.

"Wow." Lori exclaimed as she starred at the blank screen with bug eyes.

"That was awesome!? Did you see him move he was like 'POW' 'BOOM' 'KAPOW'!" Said Lincoln as he was fanboying like crazy.

"Awesome, more like hot!" Said Lola with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Lola has a boyfriend, Lola has a boyfriend." Chanted Lana.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do. Not!"

"Girls calm down now or I'm going to put you two in time out."

"Yes mom." Said the twins in unison as there eyes were looking everywhere but there mom.

"...So what do the rest of you guys think about the hooded guy." Lincoln asked.

The rest of the family thought for a moment before they expressed there opinion.

"I thinks he's cool!" Lynn said enthusiastically.

"Ditto." Said Luna and Lana.

"Poo poo." Babbled Lily as she cuddled in her favorite purple blanket.

"I like how they will use any dark means necessary to help save people." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"There alright I guess." Said Lori who went back to typing on her cellphone.

"Like it when he stopped those bad men but everyone needs a better wardrobe then black and white." Said Leni who adjusted her hair and dress.

"Ugh Leni the tv footage was from a black and white security camera." Said Lori without taking her focus off of her phone.

"Oh."

Lincoln realized that two of his sisters have yet to tell there opinion so he turned towards Luan and Lisa and asked. "What about you Luan and Lisa, what's your opinion?"

Lisa got up from her set and said "I think that he is a impossibility that should be tested on and studied. Now if you excuse me I'm going to question how this is scientifically possible." Lisa then walked up the stairs back to her room.

"Luan what about you?"

Luan thought carefully on what to say, when she finally knew what to say she said "I think that he's...interesting. (Yawn) If you guys don't mind I think I'm going to bed early, I had a long and stressful day today and I just want to forget that it even happen."

"Sure sweetie go ahead."

After hearing the okay from mom Luan then proceeded to go up the stairs to her room and went to sleep with a big smile plastered on her face. When Luan woke up she had a big smile on her face, the reason why would have to be that she remembered that she doesn't have school today. Luan got up and checked the time and noticed it was 10am, after she was done doing her morning routine she walked down to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. Luan read the note out loud.

"Dear Luan, you will be home alone today since we have to work and the kids are at school, Lynn also has baseball practice so she won't be home until tonight. There some food in the fridge and if you ever need help with anything just call. Love Mom."

Luan shrugged and went to make a bowl of cereal, after eating her breakfast she got up and sat down on the couch in the living room.

'Okay I'm home alone and I have nearly a week off of school, what should I do?' Luan thought for any ideas on what to do, it didn't take her long for a idea to come up.

"I can find a mask for my costume, after all a mask can hide a face much better then a hood." Luan got up of her ass and went outside to grab her duffel bag, finding it were she last left it she went back inside and began looking around the house for a good mask. Luan checked everywhere in the house but she couldn't find a mask for her to use, she thought about making one but she wasn't creative enough to come up with a idea or design.

"Come on Luan think was there any other place that you didn't look. Let me check, I looked in everyones room at least twice, and I even checked the garage, the only only place that I haven't looked was...The attic!" With her super speed she ran back up the stairs and headed for the attic. When she got there she found the attic was filled with old cardboard boxes covered in dust and cobwebs, filled with determination she began searching through the boxes one by one until she finally found she wanted and some extra stuff. She found a Plague Doctor mask that had a glass eye openings and a beak shaped nose, the main part of the mask was white while the glass eyes were a dark black-green color, the mask also had a black leather harness on it. She had also found a Plague Doctor hat that was mainly black and had a purple trim, she had also found a black cape. Once she was done putting everything away nicely she ran back into her room and began to put on her costume. One she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself 'somethings missing'.

Luan then had another idea, she took of her mask and hat and began looking through her closet for something. When she was done she had a black winter face mask in her hand and began to put it on withe her other mask and hat. When she took another look in the mirror she thought that it looked she felt that her costume was perfect she took her costume off, put it back in her duffel bag, and stashed the bag under her bed.

"Now that that's over and done with I think I will relax outside for a change."

Like she said she went outside and took a seat out on the porch, taking in the Suns warm rays. After ten minutes of relaxing in the sun she got up and began walking towards her driveway, as she was walking on the drive way she fleet something loose shift on her feet. Luan noticed that the big stone slab that was part of the driveway was the reason why her steps felt loose and shifty, after taking some quick looks around she was satisfied to see that nobody is looking. She then began moving the big stone slab with her super strength and found a big square shape hole in the middle of the driveway. Noticing a latter going down the hole Luan climbed down and found herself in a underground room, she looked around the room and found a big pipe tunnel.

'I wonder where this rabbit hole goes to?' Thought Luan as she went down the tunnel. 'Well lucky for me that everyone is gone for today.'

As Luan continued to go through the pipe tunnel she began humming 'Talk Dirty to me By Jason Derulo' in hope to speed up time. After a minute of walking she stopped herself and face-palmed in realization.

"Duh! I have powers." She attempted to teleport to the other end of the tunnel with her new found teleporting powers, but it didn't work. She tried a few more times but for some reason it didn't work. She sighed in frustration as she continued to walk through the pipe tunnel, as she continued walking down the tunnel she notices that it's getting darker and darker. Remembering her glitch powers she grabbed a piece of lint from her skirt pocket, she concentrated and instead of lint in her hand there was now a purple flashlight.

"Bingo." 'I guess purple is starting to grow on me.'

Luan then turned on the flashlight and continued to walk down the tunnel. After what felt like hours she finally made it to the end of the tunnel, to her side was a latter leading up, being curious she went up and climbed the latter. When she made it to the top she notices a manhole blocking her path, with her super strength she effortlessly moved the manhole out of the way. When she crawled out of the hole she notices dust all over the floor and when she looked up she saw dust and cobwebs everywhere. She notices a big wooden crate on her left and proceeded to open it, once she opened it she looked inside and saw that it was filled with whoopee cushions. She then spots another crate and opens it, inside this one was false chattering teeth.

Luan found more crates in the abandoned building, in those crates had more gas ranging from rubber chickens, joy buzzers, there was even a crate full of playing cards. She also found conveyor belts all over the place, a cargo bay, walkways, and a central hub area. As Luan continued to walk around the abandoned factory she thought to herself 'something about this place feels really familiar'. Wanting to know why this place felt so familiar she decided to take a look at the factory from the outside, maybe the outside of the building might ring some bells. When she went outside of the abandoned factory she looked at the building and saw that most of the windows were broken and on top of the building was a smiling clown with a missing front tooth.

After looking at the clown head she finally realized where she was, she was in the abandoned Royal Woods Laugh and Gag factory, she use to buy products from this factory back when she was a kid, she even got a tour of this place when she was six. The Royal Woods Laugh and Gag factory was once a big company that sold lots of different gags, problem was that eventually nobody really needed gags and since the customers weren't buying they had to close up shop. It pained Luan to see her favorite company bite the dust.

"It sucks to see this place turn out like this, if feels like just yesterday when I bought my first gag from this company and took that tour. I still remember when the clown actually had all of his teeth, he must have lost one as the years gone by. If it wasn't for this factory then I probably won't be the jokester I am today...now that I think about it why hasn't this place been torn down by now. Well if this place has been abandoned for 27 years then I highly doubt anyone is going to tear this place dow-". Then it hit her, with a big Cheshire Cat smile she said to herself.

"I think I found my new base of operations."

 **This felt like forever to finish but her, I'm sure that this is the longest chapter I have ever made and it feels so good to finally continue working on this story.**


End file.
